


Flame of the New Republic.

by Nax2056



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 181st Fighter Wing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Imperial Remnant, Inquisitor Barriss Offee, Moff Gideon is an asshole, Multi, The New Republic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nax2056/pseuds/Nax2056
Summary: It is a time of great turmoil in the galaxy. The Imperial remnant has been pushed back and  The war seemingly is in favour of the New Republic. To that end, Captain Rex has been promoted to General. In the hopes that the republic may finally win. But what insidious dangers await the newly commissioned Rogue Fleet.
Relationships: Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Moff Gideon/Being an asshole, Thane Kyrell/Ciena Ree, Wedge Antilles/Norra Wexley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16





	1. Going Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is Captain Rex appreciation decade and I don’t wanna hear anything else. This is also going to be a shorter chapter then I will usually aim for, as it’s mostly a long Rex thing.

Chandrila

The soon to be General Rex stood in the bathroom of his apartment in the capital of the New Republic. Looking down at himself in the mirror, letting out a small sigh as he picked up the razor that lied on his sink. As he began to cut his beard, slowly at first. Having already applied the shaving cream necessary to cut it. Every cut of his hair left him reminded of the wars he fought. Every cut gave him another memory to look back on. He remember them all so clearly, Fives being shot through the chest by Fox. Him, a prawn in Order 66. Nearly killing his closest friend. Placing Jessie’s helmet on his grave. His last confrontation with Cody. First hearing the news of Ashoka’s death, even if he now knew she was alive. Every young kid he saw die on the front lines of the Galactic Civil War. Every Stormtrooper he killed on Endor, every person killed on the Death Star. Anakin Skywalker. All of it came back to him, as his beard now lay cut. Nothing more than a silver goatee

Five Hours later

The Ceremony Hall for the occasion was large, too large if one was to ask Rex. Though if one was as decorated a war hero as Rex, it seemed fitting. His speeder transport arrived right outside. He wore his military formal attire. Adorned were the medals he had earned serving in the Clone Wars, before the Republic became the Empire. They had asked him to wear them as some token gesture, Rex truly couldn’t care. Before he could enter the hall, he was greeted by a familiar face. “Hera! I’m glad you could make it!” He said as he wrapped his arms around his green skinned friend. She responded with a small laugh as she looked at him. “I wouldn’t miss it for anything Rex. I’m just glad to get another General joining the ranks.” “Hera, you’re already the best general The New Republic has, it’s going to take a lot out of me to take you off your pedestal.” “Who’s catchphrase is experience outranks everything in my book again? You! You’ll do great Rex, truly. Now come on, it’s going to start soon!” Rex chuckled under his breath as he walked with Hera into the room. Seeing many officers and politicians scattered around the room. He sighed as he walked towards the center, where he was set to be honoured. 

30 minutes later. 

Rex gave a sigh of relief as he saw Moth Mothma enter the hall. Her white robes flowing behind her eloquently. Rex stood up with a smile as he looked at the woman. “Chancellor.” “General Rex! I hope everything is to your liking.” “Well, it’s certainly more eloquent than I would’ve originally gone for. But, I have no complaints.” “Oh excellent! I believe we will start the ceremony in about five minutes! Please prepare yourself! Afterwords we shall have a dinner to celebrate!” Rex had to stop himself from protesting, he would have to grin and bear it. “Ah! That sounds wonderful Chancellor. I’ll see you in five minutes!” Five minutes later. Rex already hated this, he absolutely did not like it. As he slowly walked towards the Chancellor, he had to stop himself from cringing at the instrumental music being played throughout the hall. He stood in front of the chancellor of the New Republic as the music cut out, she began to speak. “We are here today to honour a true hero of the galaxy, someone who have served throughout many years and many conflicts. But has risen to the occasion every time. Through every battle and every era. This man has personified what it means to be a hero. CT-7567. Better known as Rex. I hereby grant you the rank of the New Republic General and award you the first presentation of The Leia Organa medal of supreme bravery. Your first assignment as a General will to a new fleet, you will be informed later.” The ceremony hall irrupted into thunderous applause. Rex accepted the medal being pinned to his chest with a soft sigh, looking at the new medal on his chest. “Now then! Dinner awaits doesn’t it?” Said Mon Mothma. After a long while of dining. Rex stood on the balcony of the ceremony hall. Looking out at the night sky, holding his plate as he ate some of the meal. Some unknown delicacy from Ryloth perhaps, judging by Hera’s reaction. Rex sighed as he heard the footsteps coming down from the roof. “You can come out now, Ashoka.” A small laugh could be heard as the orange skinned woman appeared behind him from the rooftop. He smiled as he looked at his oldest friend. “It’s good to see you Rex. I came to congratulate you.” He simply chuckled as he looked at her. Her white robes flying in the wind. “Ashoka, I’m glad you came. But I feel like you came here for another reason, yeah?” Ashoka laughed as she looked at him. “I suppose I did Rex, but i just wanted to tell you. There’s, a disturbance in the force. I feel it, around someone we both once knew. But I know that I have to go, to find Ezra. I wish you luck Rex. Please be careful, something is going to happen. You’ll have to be strong, and I know you will.” As she turned to leave, and as Rex turned to meet her. She was gone. “Bloody force.” He said as he took one last bite of his meal before leaving. 20 minutes later. Rex returned to his apartment, soon turning on the lights as he headed to his room. His bags were packed, his armour. All of his clone wars era weapons. His photos. Everything he could want to bring on this new posting. He settled into his bed with a sigh, turning out the lights. He fell asleep with a snore. On the other side of the galaxy. Barriss Offee stood on the bridge of the Star Destroyer Ruination. Smiling as she looked out the window as a group of TIE’s flew by the window. The red stripes on their wings signifying their skill. The inquisitor smiled as she looked at her lightsaber. Before an officer in a green uniform walked up to her. “First Sister ma’am. Moff Gideon has transmitted a new meeting place.” Offee laughed under her breath. “Good, is the prisoner secured?” “Yes First Sister. We are cleared for hyperspace at your orders. TIE’s are secure” The woman smiled as she walked to the center of the bridge. “Engage Commander Love.” “Aye First Sister.” With that, the ship went to hyperspace. Headed for the new meeting point


	2. Rouge Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex is given his assignment, and he meets his crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to try to aim to post on Saturday‘s, maybe Sundays if I run behind. So get ready for that:

Chandrila Orbital Station

Rex’s U-wing landed in the hangar bay of the large orbital station. Where he was set to meet with Admiral Ackbar. As he held his two carry on bags with him, he begin to walk towards the door of the hanger. Soon, he was met by the arrival of Ackbar who greeted him with a smile and a nod. “General. It’s good to see you.” Rex smiled as he shook the hand of the admiral of the New Republic. “Ackbar! It’s good to see you, how are you holding up since Endor?” The man in front of him simply laughed as he started walking along with him. Leading him out of the hanger and towards the lift. Entering with the clone trooper as he enters the input for the lowest deck. “Well, the war’s not over yet. But I can safely say I feel more rested than I have in years. Now then. Let me introduce you to your new flagship.” The man lead Rex out of the lift and into the hallway. Where he walked over to a window. Rex looking slightly shocked. “A..Star Destroyer?” 

The Star Destroyer in question was very clearly an Imperial-II class ship. Only it was painted red, with the New Republic emblem painted on either side of the large wedge structure. The area of the space station holding the large ship for repairs was seemingly preparing to launch the humungous craft. Rex mouth hung slightly agape as he looked over at Ackbar, seemingly questioning the man’s decision. “I thought we weren’t using Star Destroyers for anything other then parts. Why do we even have it?” Ackbar looked at the clone with a sigh. “Well, the war is kicking up again. The majority of these ships will get used parts. But we have three we’re keeping. This one, The Republic. The Revolution and The Endor. Given the amount of manpower and firepower we’re giving you for this fleet. It’s best that you have it.” Rex raised yet another eyebrow as he looked at the man. “What is my mission here? And how large is this fleet?” Ackbar chuckled under his breath. “This ship obviously. Followed by, 4 MC80’s, 3 MC75’s, 4 Nebulon-B’s, a Venator and an assortment of Hammerheads and CR90’s. Alongside that-“ He was then interrupted by a man emerging from the back of the room. 

“He was about to say Rogue Squadron, General. Which might be the best addition of this little fleet.” Said Wedge Antilles. Dressed in full flight suit. Rex smiled as he reached out to shake the hand of the squadron leader. “Wedge! Good to see you.” “Good to see you as well Rex, now then. Ackbar. Could we please have our briefing?” Ackbar coughed as he looked at the two. “Fine. Your first mission, is to take Kamino. We believe that Moff Gideon is gathering his forces there. Intelligence even suggests he might be restarting the cloning program. Rex, I understand this may be an emotional mission for you. But please. Treat this like any other mission.” Rex had to hold back a gasp at the thought of someone restarting the cloning project. Moff Gideon must truly want to get back on the offensive. “Of course Admiral. We’ll get on that immediately. Wedge, I suppose we better go get ready.” “Of course Rex, if you will excuse us Admiral? I assume more detailed orders will be coming?” “Of course Commander. Now then. Prepare for launch.” 

20 minutes later and Rex stood beside Wedge as the two addressed the gathered Rogue Squadron pilots. Wedge was obviously the main one speaking. “All right. A lot of you are newly assigned. So. Let’s get a few things straight. I’m in command unless Rex gives an order. Then we will listen to him. If you want to survive out there. You best follow my lead. We’re going to be going on a dangerous mission. So you all have better be ready for the worst. Thane Kyrell. You will be flying as Rouge 2. Kenny Idele. You will be Rouge 3. The two of you cover my back, we’re launching within the hour. Get ready to move out. That’s an order.” As the many pilots begin to disperse. Rex moved over to speak with Thane. “So your Thane eh? Glad to meet you, I looked over your service record and it was quite exemplary.” Thane laughed as he looked at the general. “Thank you General. I tried my best, i’m glad you took notice though.” Rex smiled as he turned to leave. “Aye. Now get ready for launch.”

Rex now stood on the bridge of the large spacecraft. Holding his hands behind his back as the ship launched ever so slowly. Before moving out of the station‘s orbit. Rex smiled as the large ship moved into position with the rest of the fleet. He looked over to the many people operating the ship. “Tell the rest of Rogue Fleet to jump. We have a long way to go before we take the planet.” With that, the many ships of the fleet jumped to hyperspace.

On the other side of the galaxy, Barriss sat in the cockpit of a TIE Reaper. Two TIE interceptors covering their descent towards the planet surface. Soon enough, they were landed on the platform leading in to the main facility. Barriss sighed as she pulled her helmet back on. Soon exiting the cockpit and leaving the pilot alone. Soon, she walked out into the main hold. Her five Purge Troopers following behind her as she stepped out onto the landing bay. Looking at the water beneath the floating science facility, looking up at the five Star Destroyers in orbit above Kamino. Barriss swiftly let her unit into the facility, walking past many droids and scientists. Walking through pristine white hallways before she looked towards an office. Sighing loudly she entered with a look at her feet. For all but glaring at the man in front of her. “Gideon.” “Ah! First Sister. How nice of you to join me. Please come in!” Barriss signed as she entered and glared at the man under her helmet. “This is your grand plan? Reinitiate the cloning process?” Gideon laughed as he softly picked up a coffee. “As a veteran of the Clone Wars. I can understand why you might have reservations about restarting it. But we already have a few batches of clones born. With improvements of course. They reach maturity faster, and age slower at that point. I think this will work wonderfully.” “And what of the orders.” “Order 66 is still there. Mainly as a way to deal with inquisitors like yourself should that be necessary.” Barriss crossed her arms with a slight sigh. As Gideon continued. “You best get to used to it. This is a grand new venture. I’m sure that Jedi prisoner of yours would make excellent target practice.” Barriss had to hold back a scream as she looked at him. “He is not to be touched.” “Hm, very well I suppose. But please make yourself at home. We are going to have to be partners after all.” Barriss wanted to yell at him, but instead of engaging with him. She simply walked out the door and left, Gideon simply held up his coffee as she exited.


	3. Gathering Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rouge Fleet begins to break apart Gideon’s supply lines. Barriss’s prisoner mounts an escape and Gideon begins to plot. Loyalties become tested.

Christophsis System. 

Thane had to muffle a sigh as he flew alongside Wedge and Kendy in his X-Wing. He had been friends with Kendy since before the war started, both of them former Imperials. He saw the rest of the 8 Starfighter’s of Rouge Squadron. Each of them were excellent pilots in they’re own rights, but together they were outstanding. For now, they had a target. A small Imperial convoy, more then likely carrying supplies for the operation on Kamino. Thane remembered a time where he might’ve fought blindly for the convoy. Not today.

Wedges voice cut though the comms. “All right everyone. This’ll be quick and easy. Beyond the TIEs the imperials don’t have anything in the way of fighting. We’re taking out the TIE’s so Dagger and Mountain squadron’s can disable the freighters. Let’s go in.” He said as Thane formed up on his six, flying towards the small amount of ships. Only a single light freighter that normally carried TIE fighters could be seen. Thane cracked his neck as he saw the TIE’s, only five of them. Thane flew in, blasting one apart as Wedge did the same to another. The three remaining flew over top the freighter. Thane saw one TIE in particular was able to outfly one of Thane’s squadron mates. Thane quickly turned to meet the TIE, as it seemed like it might get a lock on the X-Wing. Thane opened fire, cutting the ship down in a second. He performed a quick roll backwards. Just in time to see Kendy and Wedge easily cut down the remaining TIE fighters. Wedge activated his communications as Thane overheard. “Dagger, Mountain. You are clean to disabled the freighter. We’ll pick the supplies up with the Republic.”

Thane nodded as he soon flew back towards the main fleet. Wedge’s voice cackling over his communications. “Good flying out there Thane.” Thane smiled as he quickly responded to the communication. “Thank you Wedge.” Then, General Rex appeared via hologram in his X-Wing. Presumably broadcasting to the rest of the squadron. “Sorry Rouge, I have a job for you.” Thane was the first to respond to the line, as a group of 14 Y-Wings and B-Wings flew overhead towards the freighter. Quickly starting the run on it. “What’s the job General.” Rex smiled in his hologram as he spoke again. “You and Rain squadron are being deployed in front of the main fleet. We believe an Imperial Tactical Outpost is organizing supply lines and reinforcements for Gideon. You are to severely weaken it before our arrival. Good luck.” 

Thane had to let out a sigh as he changed course, moving with the rest of the squadron towards the new coordinates nearly three jumps away. He saw the purple painted A-Wings of Rain Squadron also form up. “No rest for us huh.” “It’ll be fine Thane, you can sleep in the X-Wing when we get home.” Said Wedge. Thane just laughed over the communicator. As they soon jumped to hyperspace. 

Moff Gideon sat in the main command centre of the Imperial base on Kamino. His stormtroopers and cloning technicians busying themselves with various tasks around the large base. He himself was reading a data pad, the Inflictor would be coming to join the fleet later today. Followed by two groups of support vessels. The people in the nearby tactical station were doing excellent work for him. Even if he felt that the First Sister would prove to be, a challenging member of his fleet. One of the very first Inquisitors and now one of the last. He did so hope that she, one who had fought so valiantly against Jedi corruption would be able to be of great assistance to his plans. 

That was when Commander Cody walked into the room. The long served veteran of the Clone Wars. Dressed in his phase II clone armour. The clone quickly gave his superior officer a salute. As Gideon stood up with a smile on his face. “Commander, at ease please. How goes the training for our young troopers?” Cody removed his helmet to fully speak to the man. A snow white beard covering his older face. Cody simply and quickly began to speak to the Moff. “I’m doing the best I can sir. Given everything we have at our disposal I believe we are progressing nicely. I’m worried about what our plan for them is.” Gideon simply chuckled softly as he looked at the clone with an almost cheshire grin. “My plan Commander is simple. Use the fact that we will have a extremely large ground force, alongside one of the last inquisitors and one of the best fighter wings in the Galaxy. To, gather political support for myself to become emperor. That is the reason I am trying to pool as many resources as I can. Why I have agents already gathering political support for myself within other areas of our scattered empire. Three other high-ranking officials have voiced approval. The rest will soon follow.” Cody looked shocked for a moment, before nodding. “Of course Moff. I’ll have the troops ready soon.” Gideon could feel the doubt in his voice. But decided to ignore it for now. “Dismissed.” Cody gave a new salute, before disappearing to the hallways. Doubt in his heart. 

Cal was trapped, his friends were killed. Murdered by a vengeful inquisitor and he’s here. Trapped on a Imperial Star Destroyer. Years have gone by, and he had continued to be kept prisoner. No executions, no beatings. Just a prisoner trapped in shackles that held him from the force. But every day he kept his resolve strong. Trusting deeply in the force, holding himself to the central Ideologies of the Jedi. His lightsaber, kept ever so slightly out of reach. He had been unable to do anything, nobody knowing of his capture. He just hoped that it would be over soon. That was when the blaster fire started outside his cell. He heard it, the screams of the storm troopers. A body must’ve landed against the door as a loud bang went off. As a Mandalorian stood over the body of an Imperial officer. Nodding towards him. ”What..” 

  
  



	4. Shifting Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An escape, a reckoning and a reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Day After Mando Season 2!

Cal looked at the somewhat large figure standing in the doorway. His armour sliver and his face hidden by the Mandalorian helmet. The figure silently walked towards Cal, before turning to the console near the front of the cell. Slowly hitting a button. Cal felt his restraints loosen as he dropped to the floor from his place suspended in the air. Gasping for air himself, he felt the force return to him. As he reached out, gasping for something. As his lightsaber flew to his hands. The double bladed weapon felt natural in his hands as the Mandalorian looked towards him, “Come on. Let’s get you out of here.” That would not be the end of the conversation though, “Who, are you. Why have you come here.” The man swiftly responded. “A job, and I think you can help me. Now let’s move, I don’t know how much longer my ship can stay hidden.” 

The Jedi followed the Bounty Hunter as they began to move, turning corners between abandoned hallways. Only the occasional officer they could easily avoid walked by. Cal looked towards his rescuer, “Where is everyone?” “We don’t know, I saw a few transports fly down towards the planet. Beyond that, no idea.” Cal nodded as the two made it to a small access hatch. Opening it up, as another ships interior appeared below. Before they could enter the other ship. A voice could be heard from behind them.

”Stop where you are! Hands in the air!” Cal stoped as he turned around, weapon raised but not yet ignited as he stands back. Three stormtroopers aimed at the pair, “You heard me! Hands in the ai-“ He was cut off by a blaster bolt hitting him in the head, sending him to the floor. The Mando’s pistol smoking. The other two aimed towards the one who shot, only for them to have they’re heads cut off in a flash of indigo light. As Cal stood, with his lightsaber ignited. Looking towards the Mandalorian. “Let’s move!” He said, and the Mando evidently agreed. As the two rushed though the access hatch and into the main hold. 

The pair landed on their feet, Cal performing a roll as he looked around. The Mando shouted up to the main cockpit. “Cara! Get us moving!” A feminine voice soon shouted back. “I’m on it Mando! Just get ready to take over.” Cal looked towards the Mando with a nod, as the man rushed towards the ladder leading up to the cockpit. As the adrenaline died down for the Jedi, as he fell onto a chair. Passing out quickly. 

Meanwhile, many systems away from the Imperial stronghold. Commander Rov Winghold stood in the CIC of Imperial Tactical Base #3451. Sighing to himself as he walked around the circular room with a cup of blue milk in his hand, it was a late night and most of the crew were sleeping. He on the other hand, had to work most of the day. An ensign beckoned him over from her station. He sighed as he walked over to the woman, “Yes Ensign...?” “Vina sir! And I think there’s something you should see!” “And that is? Speak.” “Well sir, we just lost contact with one of our transport ships on route to the stronghold. Which is the third one we’ve lost in the past..hour or so sir.” Rov had to grimace as he listened to the woman speak, “Damn it. We need to ensure a better protection than just fighters. Get me on the line with Gideon within the hou-“ He was cut off by his sensor officer yelling out, “Two groups of New Republic Fighters on route! I’m reading X and A-Wings!” Rov had to gasp as he moves back to center. 

Meanwhile, in the cockpit of Wedge’s X-Wing. He took a deep long breath as he fly’s alongside Rain Squadrons leader. A woman named Wind Sial. The purple paint of the A-Wing shining in the illuminated spaceways. He took a few scans of the station as they began the approach. Nodding to himself as he begins speaking, “All right then team. Remember, this is a subsystem hitting job. Rain Squadron will deal with the low amount of TIE’s we detect. Rouge’s, target the subsystems. We need Communications, Targeting and Main Power gone. Kyrell and Idele. Your going for Targeting. I’ll take out Communications. The rest of you focus on power. Good luck.” He said as he boosted towards the obvious communications generator. Seeing Rain break off to deal with a small amount of TIE’s. Wedge focused his breathing as he went forward. 

Wedge spun in and around the large spikes on top of the station, moving towards his goal of the main communications hub. Then he saw his issue. Two normal TIE Fighter’s on route towards him. He quickly swerved away from the target goal as they approached. Weaving in and out of the shots fired off, as he flew over the hull of the station and slightly tilted, making it harder to hit her. He quickly boosted and flew under the station. As the TIE’s quickly started to pursue, Wedge felt the shudder of lasers hitting his shields. Before he saw something, some scaffolding built into the station. He boosted and flew straight up, putting full power to shields as he hit the side of a piece of scaffolding. He flew out of it, but the first TIE wasn’t so lucky. As it crashed straight into the scaffolding. The second continue to pursue, even after Wedge put more power into the engines. Wedge quickly boosted and turned, ending up facing the TIE. Before putting full power to weapons and annihilating the TIE. Before quickly turning again, focusing on his real goal. He saw positive confirmation for the destruction of the power systems and targeting. Before locking onto the main dish, and firing a torpedo straight into the centre of it. Causing a large explosion as Wedge began flying back towards the hyperspace point. As there was an astroid field the two squadrons would wait in before Rouge Fleet arrived. Wedge saw every member of the two squadrons return. As he took a deep breath. 

Meanwhile. Back on Kamino. Barriss sat in her training room in the centre of the large facility. Looking out the window. Seeing a large gathering of officers and troopers into one large amphitheatre it looked like. She didn’t have the care to go to whatever speech Gideon was making today. She crossed her arms, when the world fell dark and a feminine voice she knew from the Clone Wars spoke to her, “Barriss..” “Ashoka..” She turned around, seeing the woman dressed in white robes with armour hidden underneath. “What. Are. You. Doing. Here!” 


	5. A Simple Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The force stretches between two soul’s, and a conversation awaits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today, I’m busy but I didn’t want to post late so it’s shorter. I’m also starting two new fics later in the week. Also yay Mass Effect remaster

Barriss glared towards the woman in white in front of her, clutching her double bladed weapon tight. Feeling unquenchable rage as she pointed her weapon forward towards Ashoka, her yellow eyes burning with anger. 

“You have no right to be here! No right! Leave my mind!” The warrior in white sighed as she walked forward. The white cloak she wore flowing behind her in the pitch black darkness, moving towards Barriss. Moving to wrap her arms around the green skinned inquisitor. Only for Barriss to punch her across the jaw. And go to tackle her, only for Ashoka to move out of the way. “Stop this, Barriss. I want to talk to you.” 

Barriss hissed as she picked up her blade. Moving towards her old friend. “What could you want to talk about! You left me to rot!” “If I am remembering things correctly and not through the veil of blind rage. You betrayed me and framed me for terrorism. We could do this for hours upon hours upon hours Barriss. But there’s one thing you should know. I know what’s happening on Kamino. I know that you are helping Moff Gideon try to gain more power, and the New Republic is coming Barriss. They will strike down this Inserection of yours, then the rest of the imperials later. Rex is leading them, within the week they will be here. You have to understand, your chances of winning the battle are slim. It’s a fools crusade to try this, a damn fools crusade. I don’t want you to die or end up in prison again. I am telling you this so you leave!” 

Barris laughed as she looked towards Ashoka, “Do you take me for a fool? Someone who would give up on the life given to them by the departed? Lord Vader gave me a new life, one free from Republic prisons. I was one of his first recruits, I knew he was once Anakin Skywalker. But he was born anew, like a beautiful phoenix rising out of the ashes! You would know that if you had stayed by his side! If you had been loyal to him to the end! I am going to stay here and I am going to fight! I will only join him amongst the dead should i fall.” 

Ashoka sighed as she looked towards Barriss. “Very well then. Barriss, once I would’ve broken my oath for you. I loved you Barris, and I know you did too.” Barriss sighed as she turned away as the force message seemed to dissipate. “I know..” Ashoka gave a sad look towards Barriss. “I’m coming Barriss, I’m going to help you even if you don’t want me to.” With that Barriss was left alone, in the training room she was using. As she pulled her helmet on and walked out of the room, tears running down her face.


	6. Gideon’s Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an entirely villain focused chapter. Gideon begins the second phase of his political game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be moved to bi-weekly updates. Since I’m going to be writing four stories simultaneously, because I hate myself.

Gideon walked along the platform’s of his base. It was a floating city, once occupied by scientists and builders. Before his fleet arrived, and executed every last person previously occupied this facility. Before the droids took over performing the jobs. He laughed to himself ever so slightly before entering his command centre. Looking towards the various officers occupying the CIC. Commander Cody stood there, helmet off and his snow white beard fully on display. Face scared by years upon years of war. Gideon approached with a smile on his face, he felt good, “What can I do for you Commander?” The seasoned clone spoke lightly, “There was an escape on The Ruination, The First Sister’s ship. A... bounty hunter from the looks of it, broke in and got her prisoner out during the ceremony you were holding.” Gideon’s face grew into a scowl, before shaking his head, “I will speak with her. I want you to continue training our younger clones.” Cody spoke again. “We also lost contact with the tactical station. It could just be a communications error, but we’ll keep an eye on it.” “Good!” Gideon almost yelled as he walked out towards the hallways of the large facility. Annoyance running through his body. 

Cody remained however, standing there as he took a deep breath. Before turning away and walking out towards a separate hallway. He remembered the way his feet moved against the floors of these facilities, he remembered the morning training sessions with his fellow clones. He remembered Obi-Wan, someone who actually saw him for who he was. Even if he was a traitorous monster. Rex, he hadn’t heard about Rex in years. Last he heard he was serving as the enemy, as a rebel. Rex had gone against everything they had been born to believe, everything they had been born to fight for. Cody stepped into an elevator with a loud sigh, sometimes he felt so hopelessly alone. Truthfully that was likely because he was, limitlessly alone. As the elevator made its way to the training area, Cody stepped out and walked towards the room he was headed for. Stepping inside, he saw the batch of 12 clones. Each one looking identical to how he would’ve looked when he was a child, he only hoped he could guide these new ones to a better tomorrow. 

Barriss, even after Ashoka’s message towards her was still training. Mercilessly fighting a pair of droids armed with blasters. As she ducked and dodged out of the way of the droids, activating her red lightsaber as she deflected a bolt straight into the head of the first one with a pirouette. Before she could turn to the second, it stopped. As Gideon entered the room with a soft huff, looking towards Barriss. Barriss turned to look at the Moff, glaring at him under her helmet, “What do you want Gideon?” She said with spite in her voice. “Barriss Offee. Member of the Jedi Order. Padawan to Luminara Unduli. Traitor to the order, hero to the empire. The first inquisitor chosen by Lord Vader himself. It is quite an impressive résumé, trained by a Jedi that was quite skilled, and handpicked by Vader. The First Sister is someone to be feared, then tell me why. You were keeping a Jedi Hidden away on your ship, didn’t tell anyone and made me have to hack your files. Then, he escapes. Seem’s awfully, idiotic. What did you want with him?” Barriss paused as she looked at him, “The rule of two. There can only be two true Sith in the galaxy at a time.” Gideon looked towards Barriss, “Oh! You wanted to be a Sith Lord! Not some crummy inquisitor. You wanted to have an apprentice and everything, hah! That is funny. Now I’m going to keep this short.” He said, moving closer towards her. 

“Do not, try and usurp me. Do not try and mess with my plans, I do not care how powerful you are. Keeping that kind of, piece off the board and out of my hands is quite infuriating. Don’t make me have to do this again, or I will get the firing squad together. Now, be a good little psychopath and get ready. The New Republic will be here any week, now then. I’ll leave you be. Good day.” With that, Gideon turned around and walked out of the room. A scowl deep on his face as he walked out. 

Barriss sighed as she looked out the window, as she ignited her blade once more and threw it towards the head of the second droid. Cutting it cleanly off. As she yelled out in frustration. 


	7. The Plan Comes Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal, Din and Cara link up with Ashoka Tano, While The Rouge Fleet prepares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post! I was busy yesterday!

Cal awoke with a start, still on the same chair he had fallen asleep on. Taking deep breaths, he clutched his lightsaber. Even still, as he took long deep breaths. He felt an odd amount of force energy coming from the ship. Standing up, he heard a noise from behind him. As a black haired woman stood there, giving a smile. 

“Good, your awake. Welcome back to the land of the living kid.” Cal took a deep breath as he looked at her, putting his lightsaber on his belt, “Who are you?” The woman laughed in return, rolling her shoulders slightly, “Cara Dune. I’m helping Mando with this job.” Cal raised an eyebrow as he looked up towards the cockpit, “You just call him...Mando? He doesn’t have a name otherwise?” He said, before looking back to Cara.

“Not that I know of, he’s never told us anything else.” She said, turning back to another seat in the hold. Sitting back down and cleaning her blaster, “We’re going to go meet the person who hired us. She’s met with him before I think. But settle in, we’ll be there in an hour or so.” Cal nodded as he sat down, resting his head on the table. Before Cara spoke, “Never thought I would meet a real Jedi.” Cara said as he rested his head. Cal sat back up with with a soft sigh, “Not many people would. Given how, things turned out for us.” Cara gave him a sad smile, “Yeah, I guess. But at least your still here yeah? That’s lucky. Make good use of it.” Cal nodded with a sad look on his face. As he rests his face on the table again. Falling back asleep. 

Meanwhile. General Rex stood on the bridge of his Star Destroyer _Rebellion._ Holding his helmet under his arm, looking out the window at the ruins of the imperial tactical station. Before the sounds of the door behind him opening. Looking as Wedge walked onto the bridge, still wearing his flightsuit. Giving a nod towards Rex, as he walked over, “And there goes that station.” Said Wedge, with Rex giving a smile. As he looks out at the ruins of the station, “Yeah. Now come on, we managed to download some data. And I want to look it over with you.” Wedge gave a nod as the two walked down the bridge, giving a wave or two to passing officers. As the two made it to the holotable at the center of the bridge. As Rex hit a button, as a map of Kamino‘s space.

On the map, was the planet and the fleet surrounding the planet. Six Star Destroyer’s and a large number of small ships in and around the larger Star Destroyer’s. Rex began speaking as he looked towards Wedge, “This is the fleet we’re facing. It’s not, the worst ever seen. And this ship could take on most of the small ships on it’s own. But as it stands, those six ships are our real threat. I don’t think we can take them as we stand. We need reinforcements before moving in. Thoughts?” Wedge gave a nod as he crossed his arms, before speaking. “I think fighter strikes on the Star Destroyer’s could work, try hit and run on the subsystems. If we can take the proper targeting and shields on each one. That’ll leave them open for the fleet to take out. But, I agree with the idea of grabbing help from other fleets.” 

Rex nodded as he looked to Wedge, turning away from the table. “All right. Can you get our ground troops and fighter squadrons together and ready to fight. I’ll see if I can’t get backup.” Wedge nodded with a gruff smile. Before walking out the door. As Rex got to work. 

Cal awoke, with the sounds of the ship landing. With the sounds of beskar armour moving down the ladder into the cockpit. His armour shining in the light. Before moving over to the door. Hitting the button on the door, and opening up the cargo hold. Walking out onto what looked like a forest planet. “Jedi, with me. Cara, guard the ship.” Cal hopped up on his feet, clutching his lightsaber. As Cara gave a nod as she stood up. Cal walked after the Mando, moving with him. As they headed though the forest. 

Cal took breaths, he was his first time on a real planet in years. As he looked around, he took note of the large trees that felt like they went for hours. He looked to the Mando, “Where..are we?” The man in the armour looked back towards the Jedi, “Endor. Where the empire died.” Said the Mandalorian as he led Cal towards what seemed to be a clearing in the middle of the forest. Where a ship sat. It looked like, an angled box. With a woman all in white standing at the entrance to the ship, and a female Mandalorian in purple armour, and snowy white hair with purple streaks. As the woman in white smiled at them. As Cal looked to the woman in white, he let out a quiet gasp. 

“Ashoka Tano...?”


	8. Prelude to The End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barriss takes her new role, Ashoka’s team prepares. Rex reunites. And the battle begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! But here we are!

Rex stood on the bridge of the Rebellion. Looking out the window as the fleet moved though Hyperspace. As the holographic form of Hera stood behind him, arms crossed.

“We’ll arrive at the same time you do, Ackbar’s fleet not too far behind. Are you sure about this Rex? We’re pulling a lot of strength from other battles to deal with Gideon.”

“Hera, Gideon’s fleet grows larger by the second. We need all the strength we can muster to take him out.” 

“Right, and your sure it’s not just because it’s your homeworld...?”

”The way I see it. Gideon’s making a mockery of my brothers by using that place as a home. I’m going to take it back, no matter what he does. The memory of every brother I lost during the war deserves that much.” 

Truth be told, Rex feared much more then just Gideon’s plans. He also feared that his once best friend could be working for him. Cody, he feared that more then anything. 

“All right then, we’ll meet you there all right? Leave some us okay?” 

“You know it Hera. Good luck and stay safe.” 

“Love you Rex.” 

With that, the line dropped dead. Almost as soon as it did, a voice spoke though his mind. And he knew who it was, someone Who he had long ago opened his mind to always. 

“Rex, it’s good to see you.” 

“It’s good to see you as well Ashoka. What can I do for you?” 

Rex knew that if she was contacting him through the force, it had to be something important. As he stood in the blackness of his mind, looking at Ashoka’s white robed figure. 

“I’m contacting you since we’re coming to help the New Republic. I’ve gathered a team, of experts. We’re on route, in two ships. I’ll send up the old 501st signature so you can tell we’re friendly.” 

Rex nodded as he walked over to the projection of Ashoka, and hugged her. 

“It’ll be great to fight by your side again. I’ll see you there, Ashoka.” 

“As will I Rex, good luck.” 

As the force communication ended. Rex sighed as he turned to look out his window. Ready for the next battle. 

Ashoka sat in the cockpit of the Ghost. Sighing as she returned from her communication with Sabine sitting beside her in the pilots seat. The Ghost’s old Astromech droid Chopper working diligently in the background. The Jedi that Ashoka had sent Din to rescue, Cal. Also sat behind them. The Razor Crest flying behind them. As Ashoka looked to Sabine. 

“They know we’re coming, I’ll get the 501st signature ready for when we arrive.” 

Cal then spoke up as he looked up at Ashoka. 

“I still can’t believe I’m meeting you. You were a legend amongst the Padawans. Fighting beside two of the greatest Jedi of the order. Everyone looked up to you.” 

Ashoka gave only the smallest of laughs towards her fellow Jedi. 

“Then I assume you know what happens next.” 

Cal nodded almost sadly, before continuing to speak. 

“Yeah, you left. My master had a lot to say about how the Jedi Council treated you. But I’m glad you survived.” 

Ashoka laughed as she crossed her arms, thinking for only a moment. 

“I survived thanks to friends like Captain Rex. Companionship will always be stronger then age old traditions. We’ll be there in the morning, we should all get rest.” 

Sabine then spoke up as they finished their conversation. 

“We’re jumping to hyperspace now, Din will be right on our heels. I’m also transmitting the code to him. So he’ll fly it too.” 

“Excellent. Get some rest too okay?” 

She said, looking back towards her friend of many years. 

“Of course! Chopper can keep us flying!” 

A affirmative beep came back from Chopper, even as Ashoka laughed. Walking back out into the hallway, headed for her quarters aboard the ship. 

Meanwhile. Moff Gideon stood in the audience chamber he had constructed when he first arrived on the water world. Beside him stood Cody, and an honour guard of Purge Troopers. Holding their staffs up high with respect. As four inquisitors stood on either side of the two groups of honour guards. One was a human, the other was a Utapaun. On the next side stood a Quarren. The next was the most imposing figure yet. The Ninth Sister. Her skin yellow, with a robotic hand and foot. Eye scared by years of battle. Then, the door opened as Barriss walked forward. Helmet on, as she looked almost surprised to see her allies in the inquisition. She all but glared towards the Moff, as his trademark smirk flew up on his face. 

“Ah! First Sister! It is so very excellent for you to make it to our little event. Now, i’m assuming you are wondering why in the world are the remaining survivors of the inquisition here. Finally having re-joined the true empire. Well, allow me to discuss that with you. Upon some negotiations with the four of them. They have joined our cause. With a few squads of Purge Troopers joining as well. But, we have spoken amongst ourselves. And we have...a gift for you. You are being promoted from Second Sister. To Grand Inquisitor.” 

Barriss looked almost shocked under her helmet, before begrudgingly giving a bow to Gideon. 

“Thank you, Moff Gideon.” 

Gideon almost smiled as he stepped off the podium. Walking out of the hall with Cody behind him. 

“Now, if you don’t mind me. I have work to do, have fun.” 

With that, Gideon pulled out his holocommunicator. As one of his officers appeared. 

“Are they in position?” 

“Yes sir. The mines are ready to be employed at your approval.” 

“As soon as your ready.” 

“Aye sir!” 

Rex stood on the bridge of his ship, looking out at the blue lines of hyperspace. Before a ugly feeling began in his gut, as a officer screamed out. 

“Hyperspace mines detected-!” 

Before Rex could react. An explosion shook the ship, and the blue turned to red as they were forced out of Hyperspace. Rex regained his footing as he looked out the window, as a Star Destroyer and four support ships flew outside. Waiting for them. 


	9. Battle in Open Space (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rebellion battles for survival, as the rest of the fleet pushed on ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today. We’ll get more into it next Saturday.

Open Space 

Rex stood on the bridge of the Star Destroyer _Rebellion,_ looking around at the open space as he pulled his phase II clone trooper helmet. Looking out as the Star Destroyer in front of them began moving closer, alongside it’s four Arquitens class support ship’s. Rex turned to his bridge crew. 

“Why aren’t they firing?” 

“We don’t know sir!” 

Rex shook his head, crossing his arms as he thought it over for a second, before snapping his fingers. Stepping forward towards the window as he began to speak again. 

“They want the ship, they want the Star Destroyer back. Get our fighters in the air, and get our ground troops ready to protect the ship! Patch me into Wedge!”

With a click, Wedge’s voice came though over the bridge comms. 

“Sir, what are our orders?”

“Get Rogue in the air. Get Rain, Mountain, and Dagger up as well. Target the support ships and targeting systems on the Star Destroyer, hold off any fighters and transports while we make repairs so we can catch up with the fleet.”

“Aye sir! Let’s move people!”

Rex heard the hustle and bustle of the hanger, soon he saw the various fighters begin to fly out of the hanger. X, B, A and Y-Wings began to fly towards the enemy force. As they began to head towards the fleet, Rex grabbed his two pistols as he began to walk to the lift on the bridge. Looking to his bridge crew.

“Keep me updated, get reports underway now.”

With that, he crossed his arms as the lift started going down. 

On said the opposing side of the open space field. A woman walked though the hallway of the Imperial Star Destroyer. Clad in her pilot armour. Pulling her helmet up. She entered the hanger, looking at the fellow pilots in her acclaimed wing. The 181st Fighter Wing. Her father had lead the production of the greatest weapon in the empire’s history. Then, he was killed by the damn rebel’s and this Jyn Erso woman. Her father had been Orson Krennic. Her hero, the smartest man in the galaxy. She was Baron Lyn von Krennic, the best damn pilot in the galaxy. Today, she would burn the thieves and murderers of the Rebel Alliance, for the memory of her hero. She walked between the gathered members of her wing. Lyn stepped up to her loading dock, where her pride and joy waited. The TIE Defender waited. The red stripes on each of the wings gave her a great joy, she walked up the stairs to her loading entrance. Falling into the cockpit, she gave a huff as she booted everything up. Before she activated the engines, and began flying out into the void of space. Three TIE Intercepters on her tail. Looking out at the blackness of space, seeing the battle unfolding in front of her.

She flew right up above the hanger bay, opening fire on her first target. A Y-Wing, cutting right though the bomber. As she flew though the sky, as one of her wingmen flew ahead of her. Before an A-Wing flew in, blasting her wingmate out of the sky. She flew after the A-Wing. Determined to shoot it down, as confirmation came over her radio that the boarding crews had made landing. 

Meanwhile, Rex walked though the halls of the Rebellion, lights red and flashing loudly as he headed towards the main hanger. Pistol’s strapped to his side. As he heard the screams of his crew within the hanger. Pulling his pistols up, running towards the doors he entered. Seeing the red lights, four black clad troopers in the dark. As they stood in front of him, they aimmed. As the blasters fired. 


	10. Battle in Open Space (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends not forgotten.

Rex looked at the emotionless figures of the Death Troopers as they took aim and fired. Only his wits managed to compel him to move out of the way and into cover. Fighting was breaking out all over the ship. He just happened to get the Death Troopers. Rex sighed as he moved out of cover, running up a set of stairs towards a loading area. Blaster bolts raining down upon him, scorching the walls of the hanger. Rex rolled forward behind a box, peaking his head out of cover only for a bolt to soar by in front of his helmet. 

Rex took notice of a box suspended above one of the troopers. Pulling back up, he fired at one of the cables holding the box. With a snap it fell down towards the trooper. Who attempted to move out of the way, only for the box to crush his left leg with a loud snapping sound. Then Rex shot him in the head, before the other three returned fire. 

Rex moved from his cover, jumping off of the scaffolding as he landed on the ground again. Behind a landed U-Wing, beside the Imperial lander. Rex quickly hopped up onto the top of the transport, opening fire as he blasted one in the chest. Knocking them to the ground, before the other two returned fire. Rex rolled backwards, returning to the ground.as he hides behind the U-Wing. 

Soon however, he heard the footsteps of the two other Death Trooper’s incoming, so he moved from the back of the U-Wing to behold the engines. As the two troopers walked to the area he once occupied. Rex turned and fired upon them. Nailing one in the shoulder as he turned to move cover. 

Rex soon found himself hidden behind a group of boxes. Holding his pistols close to his chest. As the two Death Troopers, one walking with a limp. Began to scour the hanger for him as he held his breath. As the two began to walk closer towards him, Rex held his breath and fired. Shooting both of their blasters, as they sparked. Rex moved to shoot them both in the heads, but they moved out of the way. Both charging at him. 

Rex moved out of the way of the first punch, then the second punch thrown by the other trooper. Rex rolled backwards using the momentum of his dodges. As the two troopers begin to grab him, he kicks one down and elbows the second in the helmet. As he goes to execute the trooper. The second one grabs him from behind, trying to hold him back. 

The other trooper runs back to his feet. Beginning to beat into Rex, punches landing on his helmet and body. Under the helmet, Rex felt his mouth begin to bleed. Then after a few more punches. He lifted his legs up and kicked the trooper off towards a pile of boxes Before elbowing the other death trooper off of him. Turning and shooting said trooper. Killing them instantly. The last death trooper returned to his feet. Only to be shot in the head, as Rex held his chest. Before looking towards their lander. Soon, he walked into the Lander. Looking around he found the comms light blinking. He answered it. 

“Death Trooper Unit 12 come in, Death Trooper Uni-“

“Cody.”

”........Rex.” 

As Wedge flew though the sky, Thane right behind him. He let out a smile as he loaded up the torpedos. 

“Thane, take out their bridge. I’ve got the underside.” 

“10-4 Wedge. Give em hell.” 

Wedge smiled as he spun though the air, headed right for the smaller support cruiser. Flying lower then the guns must’ve been expecting, as they fired up instead of down. He flew towards the underside of the ship, before unleashing his torpedoes on the enemy ship. Blowing a hole in it, and judging from how he saw another explosion from the top side. Thane likely completed his run as well. Wedge cheered as he flew out. 

“Thane, group up on me we’ve got to-“ 

That was when the unmistakeable roar of a TIE squadron began to approach. As Wedge looked out, he saw the red stripes of the ships and a TIE Defender. Two interceptors on their wing. 

“Thane with me now, we’ve got two interceptors and a defender.” 

The two X-Wings flew side-by-side as they rushed away from the TIEs. The three TIEs closely behind. The Defender began to open fire on Wedge in particular. Wedge only being able to just escape the shots of the fighter. 

“Thane, the Defender wants me. Get out of here and see if you can’t draw the interceptors away. I’ll deal with the Defender.” 

“Are you sure Wedge? I don’t want to leave you here with-“

“That’s an order son! Now move.” 

And sure enough, as Thane pulled away. The two smaller craft began to fly after him. Leaving Wedge and the Defender all alone.

“Come on then, let’s fly.” 

Meanwhile, far across the stars. Within his office. Cody’s breath hitched as the voice came in. Rex. 

“Rex what are you doing on this line. Where are the-“ 

“Their dead, much like the men they killed under your orders. Why are you doing this Cody, the empires dead. You know I would fight to commute your sentence. You know I would.” 

“Rex, we were born to serve a purpose. I’m serving that purpose, unlike you and the rebel’s.” 

“The New Republic is trying to bring back peace! Bring back the old ways! Of democracy!”

“Democracy failed! Democracy is what made the Clone Wars happen! Democracy killed millions!”

“You know who killed millions? The one who was running the puppet show. Your emperor! He put a chip into all of us! He saw us as tools.”

“Maybe that’s what we are! Tool’s for a higher calling! That’s what Gideon needs! Tool’s to bring about change!”

“We need to be free! To make our own calls and make our own lives outside wars and bloodshed!”

“Rex. That’s not going to happen any time soon. I’m working in the system we have. If you make it out of this fight. I’ll see you here, and we can settle this.”

On Rex’s side, he let out a sigh as he smashed the hang up button.

“See you there, Cody.” 


	11. Battle in Open Space (Part Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle in Open Space continues, as Rogue Squadron fights to protect The Rebellion. Rex meets his enemy.

Rex ran though the halls of the Star Destroyer. Pistols held in his hands, the sounds of warfare dancing throughout his ears. Coming from the larger hanger, he then tapped his comm’s systems on his gauntlet.

“Bridge come in.”

“We’re here general, locked down though.”

Rex took a step to the door, a grimace forming under his helmet, “Good, don’t let them take the bridge. I’m going to help clear the main hanger. What’s the situation in terms of ship systems?” 

A brief pause before the officer on the bridge responded, “We’re close sir. Engines and weapons are very close. But shields could take a while longer, we’d have them back up by the time we reached Gideon’s base. But we won’t make it that far with the group in front of us.” 

Rex pondered for a moment before speaking again, “I want all fighters to attack the targeting and weapons on the ISD. Make it hard for them to even hit us, then get us away and work on the shields immediately.” 

“Yes sir!” 

Rex nodded as he started running towards the main hanger, where he knew the most fighting on the ship was happening. 

Meanwhile, on the other end of the battle. Wedge felt his breath grow course and rough. His hands stuck to the flightstick. The Defender still on his tail, even as he swooped past the bridge of the Rebellion. He saw the ships shadow fly over his X-Wing, forcing him to send his ship down downwards. Holding his breath, as he maneuvered around the incoming laser fire from the fighter. As a communication came in from the bridge.

”All wings! This is the bridge. The General has new orders. Target the weapons and targeting systems on that ISD. Then we leave.” 

Wedge nodded as he turned back towards the enemy ISD. Hands hurting from holding the stick so tightly. He flew towards the main firing of the ship, before turning on his comms. 

“Y-Wings, targeting systems. B-Wings, I want you on those turbolasers. A-Wings, X-Wing’s, cover them and keep fighters off them.” 

Upon the positive responses from fighters in the fleet. Wedge began to fly forwards still. 

Within the cockpit of the Defender. Lyn’s own breathing was controlled, but still heavy in her helmet. As she flew after the X-Wing, trying to hit the pilot in the X-Wing. No such luck, no such luck. Over the comms, they were a mess. Nothing worth celebrating, they were a mess of positive kill’s and good Imperial pilots dying within their fighters. She hated it. The people she spent time meeting, spent time interacting with. Spent time leading, she hated them dying. But she hated the rebels even more, hated them more then anything. Then, a comm came for her. 

“Baron, this is IT-3345. We aren’t making any ground here, and they seem to be gaining it. We’re losing more and more fighters. What do we do?” 

It was then that she noticed the rebels making strikes on the Star Destroyer. A few different spots on the ship beginning to go up in flames. She swore under her breath. As she began flying away from her mark. She had to protect the ship, instead of focus on the one target. 

Meanwhile, back within the main hanger of the Rebellion. Rex was behind cover, various other rebel troopers fighting alongside him against a squad of Stormtroopers. Rex poked his head out from behind cover, aiming and firing at one of the troopers. Killing him, before firing again at another two and killing them. Before a volley of bolts came in, killing two other members of his team. Rex allowed a grimace to come under his helmet, before he rolled to the side. Taking out the two remaining stormtroopers, joining 25 other dead troopers on the floor. Rex looked towards his area of the room, counting at least 10 dead. But there were surely more. Rex moved forward towards their lander. Stepping over the smoking bodies. He found himself looking at the lander, until the systems began booting up again. Leading to a holographic projection of Moff Gideon appearing before him. 

“Ah! General Rex, hello there. I’m assuming you have already defeated my boarding parties and are close to defeating my Star Destroyer. Am I correct?” 

Rex paused for a moment, before continuing. 

“You would be. We’re almost there Moff. You’re going to take you in.” 

“Quite the assumption you have there. Allow me to counter with facts. You are CT-7567. Perhaps the most famous clone trooper to ever exist, famed for his exploits alongside Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano, even the great Obi-Wan Kenobi. It’s quite a record. One that, had you not committed treason. Would’ve earned you a high rank in the empire, and many many awards. I counted 18 in the file. Darth Vader wanted you as his right-hand man so to speak. He even wanted you as a..Grand General. But of course, you joined Hera Syndulla and Phoenix Squadron. Then later on, Mon Mothma’s rebellion. I know many facts about you, I hope you don’t have the assumption of victory hardwired into your cloned brain. I have ordered a pull out of my forces against you, but rest assured it will not be so easy when you make it to me. Not even close. Good luck.” 

Gideon disappeared as the bridge came though the comms systems. 

“General. They’re leaving, we’re free. We’ve managed to contact the rest of the fleet, and the other ones on route. We have a meeting point close by to Kamino. Orders?” 

“Have everyone return to the ship, we’ll proceed to the meeting point. I’ll join you in a while.” 

“Of course sir.” 

With that, Rex walked off. Leaving his soldiers to clean up the mess. 


	12. Reunion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Ahsoka reunite aboard Home One. As the assault begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this? A chapter on a weekday? Dun dun dun! Also super shorter. Consider it a prelude to the next part of the story.

MC80 Star Cruiser Home One. 

Rex stood on the bridge of Home One. Looking out the window of the large ship, watching as many varieties of rebel ship flew by. Rogue Fleet had joined with the two other fleets attacking Gideon. Admiral Ackbar’s New Republic Home Fleet, and Hera’s Phoenix Squadron. All of their ships forming into one unit now being called The New Republic Liberation Fleet. Rex sighed as he heard footsteps he would’ve recognized anywhere. Nimble yet graceful, fast and quiet. The footsteps of the woman he would gladly give his life for. Ahsoka Tano. Her cloak came down as she pulled down the hood. Smiling towards Rex as she walked over and hugged him. 

“Hello there, Ahsoka.” 

“It’s good to see you Rex, very good to see you.” 

Rex smiled as they let go, before Ahsoka looked out the window beside him. Watching a GR70 transport fly by. Ahsoka laughed as she looked towards the window. Before looking to Rex. 

“Did you ever think you would be going to invade your home world? Growing up.” 

“Only in emergency training. Retaking the labs was a major thing they taught us. Now, i’m going to fight my best friend and my brother.” 

“I’m sure Cody has his reasons.” 

“Whatever they are, I don’t want to hear them now. I want to hear them in his trial.” 

Ahsoka reached out a hand to comfort Rex, only Ahsoka knew about Barriss down there. She had hinted at it towards Rex a few weeks ago. But she wasn’t going to arrest her friend, she was going to redeem her. “We better get going. The briefing’s coming up soon and we need to get ready.” 

Rex nodded, giving her one more hug before they both separated. As Rex walked away, he held out a data pad. Looking at the picture of himself, Fives, Echo and Cody. Allowing himself to wipe a tear out of his eye. He moved down towards the centre of the bridge. Ready to begin the war. 


	13. The Battle of Kamino Begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Hera prepare and launch their attack, Ahsoka makes one last plea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right! We’re in the endgame now (or are we)

New Republic Meeting Point. 

Rex and Hera stood in the centre of the Home One briefing room. As the major members of the coming battle filtered in. Taking seats around them, they would later be able to hand out orders to their subordinates. Wedge, Thane, Sabine and Ahsoka were in the room. Ahsoka standing in the back, watching patiently as it began. Rex stepped forward, nodding to Hera. Then looking towards Admiral Ackbar. Before looking toward the gathered soldiers, tacticians, pilots and technicians. Before starting to speak, helmet tucked under his arm. 

“Right then. The situation we are facing is a though one but not completely unwinnable.” 

Rex hit a button on the computer console, showing a holographic map of the planets orbital defences. 

“We have seven Star Destroyer’s and a murder of various smaller ships. Mainly Arquitens-class light cruiser’s. We’ve also identified a few upgraded defence platforms, each one carrying a turbo laser, a point defence laser and missile pods. All scattered around the Imperial fleet. Meaning it will be difficult to land ground troops with those up and within a sizeable hole in their line. So, we need to take out one of their destroyers and any platforms in the area of the downed ship. We will accomplish that by doing the following. Sending in the starfighters first. Attacking the subsystems on this Star Destroyer.”

Rex pointed out the Star Destroyer on the far left side of the fleet. A red dot appearing when he tapped it.

“Power, Shields, Engines. Those are what we want to focus on, with targeting coming up afterwards. It’ll be a swarm of fighters on that target. Meaning most of their fighters will be focused on defending and taking you out. Allowing the main force of the fleet to move in and start dealing damage to the ship and the rest of the fleet. Hopefully resulting in a breaking of their lines early on.”

Hera nodded as she moved forward, looking towards Rex with a smile. Before looking towards the rest of the gathered troops.

“Moving onto the ground invasion. Gideon’s hiding out in the main cloning labs. Rex will be leading the charge down there. We’re sending a...special forces unit to take a landing point for us.” 

Hera said as she looked towards the woman hidden in her white cloak. A smile formed on her lips and she gave a thumbs up. Before allowing Hera to continue speaking. 

“From there, we’ll begin starting to land troops from the landing zone we procure. Then, we have to move and clear. Take any areas that we can. But we need to take this room.” 

A red dot appeared on the holo-map of the compound. Showing the area that the command area was. 

“We need to take the command centre. It’ll likely be heavily defended and hard to get into. But we need to take it. Once that’s done, they’ll be disorganized and easier to take out. Is that clear everyone? If it is, we can start moving out.” 

A few mumbles of assurance and confirmation later. Hera nodded as she waved them off. “Good. Now get moving. I want everything ready to move out.” 

Rex stepped forward to stand beside her, seeing Ahsoka slip away in the crowd. He sighed as he looked to Hera. 

“Well, I need to head back to my ship. I’ll see you on the other side then. Keep in contact.” 

“Don’t worry. I will, see you on the other side.” 

Rex nodded with a smile, before heading out. Moving though the ships hallways to his U-Wing. Before leaving. 

Ahsoka walked though the hallways. Her cloak flowing behind her as she walked, she could sense the nerves coming off the officers and soldiers walking by her. And their suspicion of her. Staying silent as she went to the hanger. Where the Ghost and The Razor Crest waited. Din and Cal waiting by the ships. Ahsoka nodded as she pulled down her hood. 

“Are we ready?” 

Din nodded, as he looked to his ship. A sigh escaping from his lips. 

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ve tested this new Razor Crest in combat now. Since the last one got destroyed.” 

Cal raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms with a sigh. 

“How did it get destroyed the last time?” 

“Orbital Strike. Long story.” 

“Our friend Din has had run in’s with Moff Gideon before, he was part of the crew that arrested him previously. However lacklustre that arrest turned out to be.” 

“Right, you miss out on stuff when you in jail for too many years.” 

“Cal, we’ll have to talk about that later..” 

“Ahsoka. You want to redeem the woman who kept me locked in a cell for over a decade. I think I have some issues with that.” 

“...and I understand that. We’ll speak about it later.” 

She said as she walked into the Ghost, before looking towards Din. 

“And be ready to use it Din.” 

She said, heading to her quarters. The room that once belonged to Kanan Jarrus. She kneeled down with a sigh, taking in the ripples of the force. Taking in the quiet. Before she felt the room fall to black. 

“Barriss. We’re here, I’m coming. I’m going to give you a redemption. Please, let’s just talk. Please. My friend.” 

With that Ahsoka felt the room become much more clear. Sighing to herself as she felt the ship jump to hyperspace. This was it. 

A few hours later Rex stood on the bridge of the Rebellion. Seeing the blue lines of hyper space fly by. When one of his bridge crew spoke up. 

“Sir, we’re about there.” 

“All fighters get launched. All weapons at the ready.” 

Soon, he saw the ship flew out of hyper space. The rest of the fleet flying out behind them. X-Wing’s, A-Wing’s, Y-Wing’s and B-Wing’s flew out. Heading towards the target. Rex sighed, as he uttered a silent prayer to the force. 

Thane sat in his cockpit, seeing the mass of starfighters fly alongside him. He sighed as he flew forward, behind Wedge. Who soon began to speak. 

“All wings, you know our targets. The fleets coming in behind us, but we need to weaken this ship. Move in!” 

Thane nodded as he rushed forward, spinning his X-Wing towards the destroy. Seeing the subsystems they are to target show up on his read-outs. With two TIE Fighter’s moving in to take out a Y-Wing. Thane spun to the side to cover the Y-Wing. Firing on one of the TIE’s, sending it crashing into the hull of the larger ship. As the other TIE flew past Thane, soon getting taken out by a A-Wing. Thane gave a thumbs up to the cockpit of the Y-Wing. As he continued to cover the Y-Wing, watching it drop its payload into one of the shield generators. Damaging the generators. Thane swooped past the bridge with the Y-Wing. Flying back around for another run. Only for green lasers to shoot off from above them. As TIE’s swooped in, blasting one of the Y-Wing’s engines off. Sending it into the abyss. Thane gasped as he moved out of the way. A TIE grabbing onto his tail. Firing on him as he flew away from the enemy craft. Thane saw it grow closer, soon he cut his own engines. Firing on the TIE as it flew past. Cutting it down, as the rest of the fleet began to move in. 

Meanwhile in the command centre. Gideon smiled as he looked at the readings of the incoming ships. His smaller yet powerful fleet against the might of the New Republic. He laughed to himself as the New Republic force began moving forward. Just as he knew they would. “Give the order for the reinforcements to jump in. Don’t allow them a reprieve. Let us show these fools who they dealing with.” He said, a smirk evident on his lips. 


	14. Hammerfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hammer Falls, and the invasion begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💖💜

Rex stood on the bridge of the Rebellion as the ship moved ever closer towards the quickly breaking formation of the Imperial fleet, not that they weren’t taking damage however. Every time a A-Wing crashed or a Y-Wing went up in smoke his breath hitched. But now, they were in firing range of the destroyer. Rex crossed his arms as he gave the nod, his voice appearing all over republic communications. 

“All guns open fire on that ship!”’

Soon. In a burning explosion, the ship began to crumble. Not without a fight however, dealing damage to a few republic ships here and there. Even as it began to drift into the atmosphere. The rest of the Imperial fleet, beginning to move in. 

“All fighters, cover us. Ahsoka, get your team down there and clear us some landing space.” 

That was when the distinctive outline of the two freighters soaring by the bridge of his ship became clear, as they headed for the surface of the world. As the two fleets began firing upon each other. The hints of explosions all over the black sea. That was when a voice rang out from the datapits. “Enemy hyperspace signatures detected! They have reinforcements!” 

Rex turned and looked. Seeing a mass of ships begin coming out of the hyperspace. Two Imperial-2 Star Destroyer’s, a few modern light cruisers and most shockingly to Rex. Dozens of older Separatist ships. From _Providence_ -class destroyers to _Munificent_ -class frigates and Recusant-class light destroyer’s. Behind the Star Destroyers came a trio of _Lucrehulk_ -class battleships flew behind them. Even as the Star Destroyer fell into orbit. Rex knew it was about to get worse. 

Ahsoka stood in the cockpit of the Ghost. Looking at Sabine as she flew them down towards the ground, the Razor Crest flying in behind them. She looked at her friend. “Keep us together. Me and Cal will clear the hanger.” “Right, flying us in then.” Soon, Ahsoka turned and walked down towards the cargo hold of the ship. Opening it up with a sigh, as she held herself steady. She felt the shake of anti-air guns firing at the Ghost, so she kneeled down. Focusing on the world around her, as she felt the shots begin flying wildly off in the wrong direction. As soon as she felt them get underneath the guns range. She fell forwards, jumping out of the ship and somersaulting towards the ground. Landing on her feet in front of two Stormtroopers, rolling forwards. She kicked them in the heads, before swinging her hand forwards and igniting her lightsaber. Cutting one trooper down, as a second blade came down from above. Cal jumping from the Razor Crest. Before looking to Ahsoka with a nod. Before the two of them ran forward. As a pair of Stormtrooper’s fired upon them from above with heavy weapons. Ahsoka grabbed the platform the two were standing on, pulling it down with the force.

Cal turned on his weapons double bladed component, knocking blaster bolts of a trio of Stormtroopers away. Before throwing it forward at them, killing two. He ran forward at the survivor, jumping over him before pulling his saber back. Stabbing backwards with his blade. Stabbing though the trooper. Ahsoka smiled towards him as another group of troopers entered, firing upon the pair. Both held their blades forward, deflecting the blaster bolts away. Knocking a few of them down. Before they began to retreat from the hanger. The Ghost and Razor Crest landing quickly in the hanger soon. Din and Cara Dune walking out of the Razor Crest, while Sabine ran out of the cargo hold of the Ghost. Weapons at the ready from all of them. Ashoka began speaking towards her unit. 

“Din, Cal. Your with me, we’re going to take out the anti air guns. It won’t stop any fighters but it’ll help. Cara, Sabine. Hold this point, wait for the rest of the troops then move with them. We’ll meet up later along.”

“Copy, Ahsoka.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Said Sabine and Cara respectfully. Getting their weapons out and getting into cover. Before Din pulled his blaster pistols out, as Ahsoka and Cal moved forward. Din moving behind them. 

Meanwhile up in space, Rex swore under his breath as he saw an MC75 go up in flames, an X-Wing fly by in flames. Crossing his arms with a sigh. Seeing his ship begin taking damage. He looked to the officer running the weapons. 

“Focus on their support ships. Take them out.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Rex nodded, seeing their turbolasers begin firing on smaller craft. Blasting a few down. When a holocommunication began. Sabine appearing in front of him via hologram. 

“We’ve cleared out landing space. Ahsoka’s going to take out the anti air guns.” 

“Copy, we’re launching now.” 

Rex turned and began walking towards the command area. Picking up his helmet. “Hera’s in charge of the space force. Any orders she makes, listen to them. Contact Rogue, tell them that they are flying escort. Rain and Dagger as well.” 

“Copy sir! Sending a comm to Colonel Antilles! He’ll meet up with the transports.” 

“Good, see you on the other side.” 

With that, Rex stepped into the elevator. 

Meanwhile within the planetary compound. Din fired on the stormtroopers behind cover, throwing them onto the floor. Din then transitioned to another piece of cover behind a computer console, throwing a vibroknife into the neck of another trooper. Before Ahsoka jumped forward from behind them, Cal with her. Cutting down the pair of remaining troopers. Before Din ran forward to the computer console, beginning to work on it. Pulling down the anti-air guns offline. He looked to the others with a nod. “Their offline. We’re good.” 

“Maybe not pal.” 

Din was pushed with an invisible force. Flying out of a window onto the pathways. As two squads of Stormtroopers began approaching. As the Ninth Sister dropped down. Ahsoka and Cal being thrown out onto the same floor. As two more inquisitors dropped down besides the first. 

“Let’s play puny Jedi.”

Meanwhile in the command centre of the imperial forces. Gideon looked at the battle map with a smile, as Cody made red dots appear at various points on the holographic map of the cloning facility. 

“We need hard points here, here, here, here and here. I want heavy weapons on each of those points. Each of those points have routes here and the labs. We can’t lose one of them. In front of these points I want to have our AT-ST’s holding them. Is that clear?” 

“Yes sir!” 

Said the commanders. Before they started moving out to get the hard points together. Gideon moved towards Cody, standing beside him. 

“Very good Commander. I hope that if we win this battle, that we win continue to work together.” 

“...even if we lose. The Empire will live on?” 

“Oh? What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“We’ll see, sir. We’ll see.” 

With that, Cody turned and left. Going to help the defence. A loose smirk on his face. As Barriss entered in behind him. 

“He’s going to betray you.”   
  


“Doubtful. One as loyal as him isn’t one for betrayals. Perhaps he has loyalties elsewhere. I’d say he’s less likely then you.” 

“Hm, why make me Grand Inquisitor then?” 

Gideon laughed under his breath. 

“Because, out of a lack of options. You were the best option, nothing more nothing less. All of you are fools. But useful tools, aren’t you?” 

With that, Gideon walked away from the woman. Sighing, pulling up the battle map. 

Wedge felt his breath hitch as they breached the atmosphere, seeing the last of the battle begin to fade away. Wedge let out a breath as he saw the cloning facility begin to fall into view. The A-Wing’s flying ahead. X-Wing’s right behind them. When the U-Wing’s began flying towards heading towards the hanger bay. A few of them making land. When a TIE Defender with red stripes began flying out. Blasting a U-Wing out of the sky, followed quickly by a A-Wing. Before the Defender began firing on him, when he swerved. It began following him. Wedge swooped down, just above the water. Following him, as a group of TIE Striker’s began flying forward forwards the rest of the fighters. Rex’s voice coming though his comms. 

“Ground forces beginning insertion. God speed.” 

Wedge looked backwards, seeing the defender soaring after him.

“Come on then, let’s fly you stupid imp.”

Wedge said, as the battle began in ernest. 


	15. Inquisition.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barriss and Ahsoka meet in battle. Din and Rex battle against the Ninth Sister, and Cody plots

Facility hanger bay. 

Rex stepped off the U-Wing’s troop hold. Pulling his pistols out as he surveyed the area. Seeing Sabine and Cara run over to him. 

“Ahsoka went ahead. But we haven’t heard from her since she left. She hasn’t called in either.” Said Sabine. 

“Right. I’ll try and meet up with her. Find her at least. You two start moving with Alpha Group. Speaking of which. Alpha! Start moving towards the cloning labs, Beta and Gamma begin moving towards the power area. Delta group! With me! The rest of you attack the main dome. Let’s roll out.” 

Rex nodded as about 15 troopers formed up with him, looking towards Sabine with a nod as he started leading his troopers forward. 

It was not often that Barriss was in a good mood nowadays. But as her feet gracefully and silently walked over the roof of the gunnery control station. Watching TIE Strikers launch from a nearby hanger bay. She held her hand out, using the force to pull her blade towards her hand. As soon as it entered into her grasp, she ignited it. Walking forward to look down at the two Jedi and The Mandalorian currently surrounded by three inquisitors and 10 stormtroopers on either side of their platform. Smiling at Ahsoka.

“12th brother with me. Ninth sister, deal with that Mandalorian. 8th brother. Deal with the other Jedi. Troopers, perimeter.” 

“Barriss pleas-“ 

Ahsoka was cut off by a force push full of hate hitting her. Sending her off the edge of the platform. Barriss jumping down to join her, One of the other inquisitors following close behind. Din looked up to see the hulking form of the Ninth Sister jumping down on him. Before he was grabbed by the helmet and thrown back up into the main gunnery control station. She soon joined him with a laugh. 

“Always wanted to see a blood stain on Beskar. Guess today’s gonna be my lucky day.” 

Din stayed silent as he activated his flamethrower, launching fire at her. Trying to keep her back. Only for the large figure to point a hand out, keeping the flames away. The Sister walked forward, pulling her saber up and preparing to strike down at Din. Only for him to activate his jet pack, flying backwards. Firing off blaster bolts at her chest as he made it out. Before landing on a wall. Activating his jet pack again to shoot upwards. He began circling the room. Only for her to grab him using the force the force. Throwing him against a wall, before grabbing him again and throwing him against another wall. She repeated this action two more times. Before Din fired off a blaster bolt from his pistol at her chin. Making her lose concentration. She only roared in rage as she charged forward. Din moving to the side as she crashed through a wall. Sending her plummeting to a cargo platform. Before he jumped out and followed her down. 

Ahsoka had landed on her feet when the two inquisitors jumped down to meet her. Both white lightsabers already ignited as the pair jumped down. Their red blades ignited in the dark misty air of the planet. 

“So Barriss, too afraid to talk? Need to tag team up on me.” 

Barriss only rolled her eyes as she pointed her blade forward. “If you must know. It’s mainly because I hate you, want to beat you and that your the biggest threat of your little party.” 

“Oh I’m flattere-“ 

She was cut off by the need to block the other inquisitors attack. Barriss clearly out off by his jumping in, allowed him the first duel. Even after he ignited the second blade of his lightsaber. Ahsoka moved with grace and speed he had never seen. Her blades dancing in a spinning tornado of white. Every time he tired to get a strike in, a white blade would counter. Forcing him to pivot. Until he threw all of his weight into a mighty swing of his blade, before Ahsoka captured his blade in a blade lock using both her lightsabers. Before dropping to her back and dropkicking him away. Before she kicked back up to her feet and jumped forward, landing a spinning jumping roundhouse kick to the inquisitors head. 

Barriss then rushed forward. Clashing against Ahsoka’s sabers. Before jumping backwards a bit, then running forward at her with a blade charge. Causing Ahsoka to sidestep. Only for Barriss to force push her off the side of the platform. Before Ahsoka stabbed her blades into the bottom of the platform. Before swinging upwards and landing in front of Barriss back on the platform. Barris swung her blade forward, only for Ahsoka to kick it down to Barriss’s feet. And land a punch to her head, before spinning backwards and elbowing her in the face. Before rolling backwards and pulling her blades back from under the platform. 

“Heh. You always were a crafty little one.” 

“Barriss please. Stop this, he’s using you.” 

“Heh. Even so, I feel like old Gideon might be getting used himself. So I don’t care, as long as he suffers.” 

The other inquisitor ran forward, going for a powerful strike. Only for Ahsoka to reach her hand out softly. Pushing him into the air, before throwing her lightsaber at him. Cutting him along the chest and sending him flying upwards. Before Barriss force pushed her saber away. 

“Nuh nuh nuh.” 

Ahsoka smiled as she entered a Soresu stance with her one remaining lightsaber. 

“Come then.” 

Barriss growled as she looked at her. 

“You always did have two masters. Master Kenobi and Lord Vad-“ 

“His name was Anakin Skywalker!” 

Ahsoka said as she began moving slowly towards her. Before Barriss charged her, Ahsoka smiled softly as she prepared.

Cal was struggling against his opponent. His indigo blade clashing against the red of the inquisitor. But even then, it was too much with the Stormtrooper’s around them. Cal struck with all of his might against the blade of his enemy. Only to be kicked down onto the floor.

“Ah! The killer of the Second Sister. How nice it is to enact revenge for our dearly departed sister.”

”I didn’t kill her.” 

“More Jedi lies? Well, I know just how to put a stop to that. A nice cut along the throat. Nice and brutal-“ 

He was cut off by blaster raining down upon him and the stormtroopers. Two blue blaster bolts hit him in the shoulder and chest. As a fire fight broke out. Cal pulled the inquisitors lightsaber from his injured body. Before looking to his saviour. Rex, who was taking out two stormtroopers with his pistols. Cal nodded at him as he threw the inquisitors lightsaber at him. Rex caught it as Cal charged forward towards him. Taking down three stormtroopers with his double bladed lightsaber. Before reaching Rex.

“Din’s in trouble. I can help up here, but he’s fighting the Ninth Sister below.” 

Rex ignited his red saber. Before looking to see Din down below. Being thrown into some crates. Rex nodded as he jumped down, holing his blade up as he remembered every time he saw a Jedi in action. Something he could recall perfectly from his years in the clone army. And swung at the figure of the Ninth Sister as she held Din against some crates. A loud scream coming from her as Rex landed on his knees. In pain, he stood up. Only for the Ninth Sister to run at him. Backhanding him to the other-side of the platform. Only for Din to rocket forward, charging full speed into her back. Knocking her off balance. Allowing Rex to get to his feet and cut her along the chest with the blade. The Ninth Sister roared, as Din leaped into the air with his jet pack and punched her along the face. Before she grabbed him by the helm and started squeezing. Before Din pulled out his pistol and fired a shot into her left eye. Causing her to scream in pain. 

“You stupid Mando!” 

Rex fired another shot at her chest. 

“Hands in the air.” 

The Ninth Sister laughed in pain, before jumping over the edge into the Ocean. Before beginning to swim away. Rex looked to Din, who spoke. 

“Thank you, General Rex.” 

“Don’t mention it. Now come on, let’s get back up there.” 

Cutting back to Ahsoka and Barriss. The two were clashing against each other, neither able to get the upper hand. Even as Barriss watched as her subordinates were put in chains above her. But she knew what to do. Ahsoka pulled her second saber down from a higher platform and pointed both her weapons at her.

”Come quietly Barriss please. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Barriss only laughed, as she turned and ran. Beginning to escape, trying to draw Ahsoka away. Ahsoka nearly chased after her, but took a deep breath. Shaking her head. She’d continue the fight later. Not know. She started to make her way back up towards the main group. 

Meanwhile. In the control centre of of the facility. Commander Cody sat at one of the consoles. Feeding battle information to an unknown source. Watching as the battle in space continued to be quiet even. As another Imperial Star Destroyer went down. Even as two Rebel ships were taken down with it. Cody sighed as he hit a button on the map. Highlighting the clone genetic databanks. He knew they would be after that. So Cody pulled on his helmet and looked to the two Death Troopers with him with a nod. He hated to go against Gideon. But his real leader had something else in mind. So the trio marched. Heading for the databanks as the sounds of battle happened all around them. 


	16. Children of the Republic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers, Turned against each other.

_Many years ago._

_Rex sat in the bar on Tatooine. Sipping from his blue milk as he watched around the room. It was a dangerous time in the galaxy, and splitting up from Ahsoka only made that even worse. He kept one of his hands on his pistols at all times. Watching for any movement he didn’t like. That was when the door to the cantina opened._

_The man came dressed in a cloak over his armour. Clearly for the harsh sands outside Mos Eisley. He was a clone much like Rex. His beard already starting to grow out, when Rex had managed to keep himself shaved for now. The other clone sat next to Rex. Not paying any mind to each other. The bartender walking over to the other clone._

_“What can I uh, get for you? Not often we get clones out here? Hell, I haven’t seen one in years. Much less two of ya.”_

_The other clone sighed as he looked at the bartender._

_“Blue milk please. Then, walk away for a minute.”_

_“Don’t tell me what to do buddy.”_

_“Just, do it please.”_

_Rex looked at the bartender._

_“Once my brother here gets his drink. We’ll leave.”_

_“Eh, fine.”_

_The bartender rolled his eyes as he moved towards his collection. Before sliding the other clone his blue milk. Rex stood up and led the other clone out into the alleyway._

_“Cody, I’m glad you could come.”_

_“Rex, I didn’t even think you were alive. All records indicated you died when you tried to capture Ahsoka Tano. Like Jessie, and a lot of the 501st.”_

_“Cody. Something went wrong that day. Something that was planned from the start.”_

_“Yeah, the Jedi committed treason and tried to assassinate the Chancellor.”_

_”No, I mean with us. You think this is normal but we had a..chip in our brains.”_

_“Rex...don’t tell me your on the same nonsense as Fives!”_

_“Fives was onto something! Ahsoka managed to find it using the force-“_

_“Ahsoka’s alive? Where? How are you alive as well! The ship went MIA. It’s been MIA for months!”_

_“Cody, please you have to listen. The chancellor had something to do with it. He put the chip in to our brains. He made us kill the Jedi.”_

_“The Jedi were traitors! We had to put down their insurrection that-“_

_“It never was like that! Maybe some Jedi were planning it. Like Windu. Plo Koon? Obi-Wan? Yoda? I don’t see it.”_

_“We were just pawns to them Rex! The Jedi used us like puppets!”_

_“So did the Chancellor! Cody please, just check for me. I can show you where to look, I can show you it!”_

_”Rex. You’ve gone crazy. Please come with me back to the Empire. Your a war hero. You are going to be showered with awards!”_

_“Cody. Please. The Empire doesn’t deserve our loyalty. It’s already proving that. What are these rumours that they’re bringing in non-clones to the military?”_

“ _All just rumours! Rex, don’t make me have to bring you in. I don’t believe you, and the fact that Ahsoka survived and your_ _still here. I won’t be taking out any chip, or going with you anywhere.”_

_”Cody please! I-“_

_Rex could see the doubt in Cody’s eyes. So he just returned it with one of sadness. Before he just turned and walked away._

_”Rex please. Rex please.”_

_But Rex was gone to the wind soon enough. Cody letting out a soft sigh._

_“Damn it.”_

Today. 

Cody walked though the halls of the facility. Holding his E-11 blaster rifle close to his chest as he and a squad of Death Troopers walked though the halls. Hearing the shudder every time a fighter made impact on the hull of the cloning facility. Before they reached their ideal location. Cody let out a soft sigh as they entered into the clone databanks. Where three rebel soldiers were poking though the computer. 

“Death Troopers. Deal with them.” 

The Death Troopers pointed their guns forward as the three troopers picked up their guns to fire. Only to be executed. With one still alive, hitting his comm. 

“General Rex...databank team is down..”

He was cut off by a shot to the chest from Cody. Who walked over his dead body as he started pressing buttons along the console. Before he spoke. 

“Data transferred Grand Admiral. I will see you soon.” 

That was when the blaster fire started behind him. As Rex walked in, blasting two Death Troopers onto the floor as a trio of rebel troopers ran in behind him. The two remaining Death Troopers fired on the group. Rex taking down one of the Death Troopers. Only for the other one to take down two of the rebel troopers and blasting another one to be shot in the gut, but Rex fired back at the Death Trooper sending him onto the floor. Rex turned as the remaining rebel was shot down by Cody’s smoking blaster. 

“Rex.” 

Rex pointed his blaster pistols at Cody at the same time. 

“Cody.” 

“Been how many years now?” 

“Over 20.” 

“It’s good to see you brother. Though, I wish we were meeting again under better circumstances.” 

“As I understand it. Your idea of better would be us both as imperials.” 

“Maybe. Though, the Rebel Alliance isn’t better.” 

“New Republic, and I don’t think the two are comparable.” 

“How sad are you. That you serve the group that perverts the Republic’s legacy!” 

“The way I see it Cody. The Empire started doing that 27 years ago.” 

Cody looked at him. Holding his rifle up. Rex held his pistols up at Cody. Both looking each other dead in the eye. 

“We were made to serve a purpose. I’m serving it Rex. Your just kidding yourself.” 

“I’m fighting for freedom. Something we both deserve. Please brother. Join-“ 

Rex was cut off by the sound of an explosion ripping through the compound they were both in. Knocking Rex out, same with Cody. 

Gideon stood overlooking the burning data centre. Knowing to the artillery trooper on the guns. Before he turned away with a smile. Cody wouldn’t doublecross again him today. The bug he placed on Cody’s armour. Even if he couldn’t trace the message from the data centre. He had a few ideas. The message bounced around, but there was only one Grand Admiral he knew well and feared. Gideon softly moved forward into the main command centre. Much on his thoughts. 


	17. Push.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka leads the charge forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today. Next week we pick up further. I was busy this week. Next week we get back to good posting.

Ahsoka watched as the building Rex had gone to went under fire from the command building. She reached out with the force, feeling Rex’s energy. He was alive, same with Cody. She breathed a sigh of relief before walking forward on the platform. Seeing Din hidden behind cover, holding his blaster pistols. Peaking out from behind cover to fire on two stormtroopers. As a X-Wing flew overhead. A TIE on its tail. Ahsoka walked forward, seeing an AT-ST walk forward towards the republic lines. She pointed her white lightsaber forward. Before charging forward. The republic lines opening fire on the camped out stormtroopers. Ahsoka ran forward as two stormtroopers ran towards her. Pulling out stun batons to hit her. She pushed one trooper off the side, before rolling forward and punching the second. Slicing her blade up along his chest. 

That was when she saw the AT-ST fired on the lines, a rocket firing forward. Taking out a group of republic troops. Ahsoka was going to begin moving towards the AT-ST. When she felt sniper fire start to rain down on her. Forcing her to start blocking with her blade. As a U-Wing flew in over the troops. Starting to fire on the AT-ST. Only for the AT-ST to open fire in return. Firing another rocket that sent the U-Wing crashing into the waters. Ahsoka growled as she moved forward. 

Ahsoka ran forward, bringing her blades along the AT-ST’s feet. Cutting them off and grabbing the walker with the force and smirking. Before throwing it at the empire lines. Causing an large explosion in their lines. As she ran forward. Republic troops coming in after her in a charge. Din flying the air with his jetpack. Sending a rocket from his jetpack. Causing another explosion. They would win this battle, for the republic. 


	18. Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon’s keep finally comes under attack, and a attempt at reconciliation fails.

Rex groaned as he pulled the rubble off of his body, before pulling his helmet on. Looking around the data centre. Seeing the flames and rubble falling around him. Then he heard another groan from a voice similar to his own. As Cody got to his feet, looking at Rex with anger in his face. As he picked up a E-11 blaster and pointed it at Rex, who in returned pointed his pistols at Cody. 

“Rex.” 

“Cody.” 

“What the hell just happened..” 

“I would imagine Gideon just fired on us, with me inside.” Cody said as he slowly began to back off. Going towards the door into the rest of the facility. Looking at Rex with a glare in his eyes. 

“Cody please, the Empire is dead! Come with me! Please! We can try to commit your sentence, but you have to comply.” 

Cody growled as he aimed at Rex, who did the same with his pistols. 

“Rex. Don’t tell me you honestly believe that, the empire can never die. This, New Republic is an insult to our people! We served the true Republic, we owe our lives to the Republic.”

Rex walked forward to look at Cody closer, holding his pistols up slightly. “We don’t owe our lives to anyone but ourselves. We fought and we lived while so many other of our brothers died in pain! We owe our lives to ourselves! Not to a corrupt government! Not to the Empire! Not to the Republic! Not to anyone else! We owe it to ourselves!” 

Cody looked to Rex, almost as if he was considering it for a moment. Before firing a shot that was made to miss, Rex dodging to the side even as the blaster bolt flew high up. Cody running away from Rex. Who let out a loud sigh as he rushed out the way he entered. 

The entire deck was alight with flames and sparks. Holes in the walls, leading to the sounds of combat reaching Rex. Who shook his head as rushed to the door. The door didn’t automatically open, it’s automatic function not working. So, Rex fired off a kick that sent it flying off. Rex walked off onto a balcony. Seeing the battle raging on in front of him. As a U-Wing crashed into the waters below a group of republic troopers, sending water up onto them. He saw Ahsoka in the thick of it, cutting down Stormtroopers down, even as explosions rained all around her. Rex shook his head and ran forward, sending off a few blaster bolt’s towards the imperials, taking down a few stormtroopers. As he ran over to Ahsoka as she cut down a stormtrooper. Going back to back with her, he yelled over the carnage. 

“Good to see you Ahsoka!” 

“It’s good to see you as well Rex. How did it go with the data centre.” 

“Cody’s still alive, and didn’t want to turn.” 

Ahsoka rushed forward, cutting down a few more stormtroopers. Then Rex ran in after her, opening fire on a fleeing group of stormtroopers. As Hera’s voice cut though Rex’s communications.

”Rex. We’ve got the imps on the run. I’m counting 3 Star Destroyer’s getting away.”

Even as the Stormtroopers began rushing away, Rex had to sigh. “10-4 Hera. Keep us updated, we’ll finish things down here.” 

That was when a TIE Defender flew overhead, leading a group of other TIE’s up into the stars. 

Rex looked over to Ahsoka with a sigh. 

“Let’s go see if we can find anything.” 

Meanwhile, on the other end of the floating platform. Gideon carried a E-11 blaster rifle, as he led a group of younger clones forward towards the hanger. “Come along now, children. We have a shuttle ready for us.” He said as he lead them into the hanger bay. Where Cody and Barriss were standing, the Ninth Sister and another member of the Inquisitors standing with them. Alongside two Purge Troopers and Three Death Troopers. Cody holding his E-11 up at Gideon. 

“You stabbed me in the back Gideon.” 

“I..disagree. You sent that message full of...data about our cloning-“ 

Gideon was shot via a stun shot, falling onto the floor. Before being shot again for good measure. 

“Now then, little brothers. Let’s go.” 

Cody said as one of the Purge Troopers picked up the Moff. Before they walked the young clones onto the TIE Reaper. Cody sat down at the co-pilots seat as Barriss took a seat in the pilots seat. Cody activated his comm link. 

“All forces, retreat to Fallback Point Omega.” 

Barriss looked over to Cody with what he knew was a raised eyebrow. 

“That’s a long way away.” 

“It’s our best spot. Take us out.” 

Soon, they were in the air and leaving. Leaving to fight another day, as they passed by the far side of the planet. Before going up into space, seeing the New Republic take out a few ships. Sighing as he sat back, Cody looked over to the woman. 

“Jump.” 

And then, they jumped to hyperspace. 


	19. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody starts to rebuild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter set up chapter!

Imperial Tactical Station 9912

Cody let out a sigh as he looked at the stars fly by. Sitting in the co-pilots chair with Barriss in the pilots chair. Gideon tied up in one of the chairs with two Purge Troopers standing guard over the Moff. That was when Barriss spoke up.

“We’re here. Exiting hyperspace now.”

The TIE Reaper shook as it exited hyperspace. Seeing the form of a imperial tactical station floating in the distance. 3 very injured Star Destroyer’s floating in the space around the station. A few transport ships floating around. A few carrying TIE Fighters. Then, there were 3 CIS ships that they had bought in. They still had a fighting force. Yet, not one to launch a counterattack. Cody let out a sigh as he looked at one of the CIS cruisers, with it’s engine dark without true power. Pieces floating around in space.

Cody looked to the Death Trooper who was manning the communications console.

“Let the staff know that we’re here, and I want a meeting of the command staff we have as soon as possible.”

There was merely a buzz of agreement from the Death Troopers voice box. Before he started typing a text message to the station. Cody looked over to Barriss.

“Bring us into the hanger then.”

There was a brief pause, before the ex-jedi started flying them towards the station.

“Very well.”

Everytime Cody looked out at the fleet of imperials. He felt like he had failed them, how many did they lose just in space? How many got picked off in transit. How many were yet to make it. Cody sighed as he saw Barriss fly them in. Landing them in the hanger. When a man in green uniform began walking towards the TIE Reaper. Cody stood up and walked out towards the hold. Before hitting a button and dropping the ramp as Cody walked out. The man, sliver hair and a pencil moustache looked at the clone. 

“Ah. Commander. It is...lovely to see you again. Where is the Moff?” 

“Major Vix. Thank you for allowing us to use your station as a fall back point. The Moff has been disposed for:..treason.”

“What?! What right do you have to accuse a Moff of treason! What dare you!” 

“Gideon was planning to turn his back on his men. He nearly killed me. I consider that cowardice and treason. I want him locked in the brig until further notice.” 

Cody was mostly telling the truth. Gideon did almost kill him, yet it was unlikely that he had planned to double cross the rest of the forces in his base. 

“F-fine! The rest of the executive staff are in the conference room on Deck One. Walk with me?” 

Cody nodded as he marched in front of Vix. Leading the man down towards the doors. Soon after passing multiple imperial troops who were sleeping on the floor due to damage to ships. They made it into a elevator. Cody hit the button for Deck Nine. Soon, it started moving. The two didn’t say a word to each other, as soon the doors opened and Cody walked out onto the floor. Moving ahead of Vix before walking into the conference room. There was only one person Cody recognized on the table. Baron Lyn von Krennic. The person who had been in charge of their air tactics for the past few months. He gave a nod to her before sitting down at the head of the table.

“Hello, everyone. I’m glad you could join us for this meeting. How has everyone been.”

Lyn raised an eyebrow as she looked at Cody.

“We’ve been awful, sir. I’ve lost pilots, good pilots. Good people. So knock off the small talk, and get to the point.”

“I agree with the Baron. Get on with it.” 

Cody nodded after Vix spoke. 

“Fine then. As it stands right now. We’ve taken heavy casualties and major damage to our ships and morale. Over the course of the next few days. I want reports sent to me, Major Vix or the Grand Inquisitor. We are going to see if we can get in contact with any remaining remnant cells. See if we can consolidate our resources here. For now, I want you all running through and taking any information you can on our readiness. You are all dismissed for now.”

Everyone stood up, and soon left the room. Cody shaking his head. Before looking at his communicator on the table. Waiting for it to buzz. Where was he...this was not only the fallback point for Gideon’s forces, but also for another larger group. Cody shook his head as he waited, waited for the return of his leader. 


	20. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogue Fleet regroups and begins to plan it’s next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today! This is, just like last time. Mainly transition.

Rex stood in the main command centre of the cloning facility. Looking at the Republic technicians starting to gather information from the damaged computer systems. The sparks of repairs coming from various sources around the room. That was when Hera walked in. Her jacket being slightly adjusted when she walks in. She smiles at Rex. 

“Hi there, Rex. I trust everything went well down here?” 

Rex laughed slightly as he looked at the computer screen, crossing his arms. 

“It went as well as it could. We managed to take the main section of the facility without much trouble. It was getting into here that was hard. How did space go then?” 

“We took some heavy hits. A few big ships went down, but we pushed them back.” 

“Good. Come over here, will you?” 

Hera nodded as she walked over to the clone, standing beside him as Rex activated the holo projector. Showing a map of the galaxy and various highlighted points on the map. 

“What am I looking at, Rex.” 

“From what we gathered. This is their list of fallback points. For if this place fell. And then. There’s this.” 

Rex said as he hit another button on the computer console. Showing a red line cutting though the stars from their current position. Into the unknown regions. 

“We found this signal. Heading straight for that point in the unknown regions.” 

“That’s the signal that Cody sent? When you saw him.” 

“That’s what I’m thinking. I’ve sent a comm up to command. Telling them what happened. They’re going to send a group to investigate up there.” 

“Good. Then, what are we doing for now? If you want to keep me and Ackbar around that is.” 

“I think Ackbar should go back on defence. While I’d like you to help me go after their fallback points. I’ve got my people looking at where they could’ve gone given the damage to their ships. Soon we’ll be able to head out and hunt them down.” 

“Right. Okay. Tell me when your ready to go. My group will be with you.” 

“Great. Give us a day or so. For repairs and work. Then we’ll talk.” 

“Right, okay. See you then. Call me if you need anything else.” 

With that, Hera walked out. While Rex turned back and got back to work on the map. As the tech’s made their calculations. More points disappeared. Rex sat down in the command chair. Watching as the dots fell out. 


	21. Remnant No More.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Galaxy faces it’s next threat.

The Rebellion

Rex stood in the hanger bay with Ahsoka. The Ghost and The Razor Crest standing proud in the hanger. Din, Cal and Sabine standing around as they loaded boxes into the two ships. Seemingly supplies and other items for a long journey. Ahsoka turned to look at Rex, before reaching around to hug him. Rex sighed as he returned the hug with a small sigh. 

“I’ll see you around, Ahsoka. Just, stay safe okay?” 

Ahsoka gave a small laugh as she looked at him. Giving a small nod before stepping back slightly drom the hug. 

“When have I ever not been safe?” 

“Ever since you learned from General Skywalker, I feel.” 

Ahsoka laughed out loud before turning back to help her unit move the boxes onto the two ships. She turned to look at Rex one last time. 

“Good luck, Rex. We’ll meet again. Go get them.” 

With that, she returned to getting the boxes together. Before Rex turned to walk away from the group. Heading though and into the hallways of the large ship. 

Meanwhile, on the other end of the ship from the hanger. Thane stepped out from the shower in the Rogue Squadron dormitory. Sighing as he wrapped a towel around himself and walked out towards his bunk. Sitting down with a huff. Pulling his bag from under his bunk. Grabbing his outfit and starting to pull it on. Starting with underwear. Then putting on his pants. Sighing as he reached down for his shirt. Instead he picked up a datapad. Giving a sigh as he looked at the one photo saved on it. One of him and Ciena at the Academy. After they had patched their relationship together. He sighed. He owed her a visit. Next time they had shore leave. That was when Kendy and Avane (a Twi'lek) walked in. Looking at Thane as he pulled his shirt up. 

“Ah, crap sorry.” 

Kendy shook her head as she looked away.

”No no it’s fine. My bad.”

Avane laughed softly as she walked over to her bunk and sat down at her bunk.

“You two are the worst. It’s just a chest. Aren’t you two old friends? And you’ve never seen him shirtless Kendy.” 

Thane shook his head with a small sigh as he looked at Kendy. Seeing more of their squadron mates begin to walk in, before raising the datapad to show Kendy, Ciena. Before mounting visit at her. Kendy gave a nod. Before turning away to hang out with the rest of the squadron. 

Meanwhile. Many systems away. Cody walked towards the holding cells of the Imperial station. Dressed in his white and yellow armour as he did so. Walking up and over to Gideon’s holding cell. Cody crossed his arms to look at the man. Holding his helmet to look at the man. He was in a orange jumpsuit. A far cry from his Moff armour. He looked up at Cody with a small smile on his face. 

“Come to gloat, hm? That you’ve stolen my fleet on a lie.” 

“You tried to kill me. So I decided I would take the reins.” 

“I tried to kill you because it was clear you weren’t truly working for me. Hm? The data sent to the unknown regions. I know who your working for. That, Grand Admiral who’s been missing for years. Ever since Ezra Bridger sent the pair of them flying into the unknown regions. Not even Darth Vader could find the man. I think he wanted to be hidden. Of course, I heard rumours. That various remnant factions were disappearing off the face of the galaxy. The ships leaving, the supplies being taken with. All without a trace. Ever since Sloane’s faction left after Jakku. There had been...only so many factions in the galaxy. A few dozen who had not left with her. Nothing to scoff at. But of course. By the time of...last week. Most had vanished into the wind, and I would think more by now.” 

Cody looked at the Moff with a small smile on his face as he crossed his arms. 

“Your good. 

“Thank you. I pride myself on information after all.” 

Cody smiled as he began to turn away from the man in the cell. 

“Don’t worry, Grand Admiral Thrawn has plans for you I’m sure. Have a good day.”

With that, Cody walked out into the station. 

Meanwhile. A small New Republic fleet, led by a MC80 class ship flew through hyperspace towards the target location. The captain, a strong human man with a long beard stood on the bridge of the ship. Arms crossed as he looked out. That was when the communications officer looked up from his station. 

“Sir, we’re leaving hyperspace soon. The signal is very close.”   
  


The captain nodded as he stepped forward. Looking around the crew with a nod. “Send the signal to the fleet, break hyperspace. Bring us in-“ 

That was when the explosions shook the ship. Sending the captain flying into a console. 

“Status! Status now!” 

“It was a minefield sir-“

The same comms officer rushed to his feet as they looked out the main window. Seeing a truly terrifying sight. It must’ve been. 50, 60 Star Destroyers. Then, a large Super Star Destroyer sized and shaped ship, with a cannon at it’s front. A small space station orbiting it. The Captain looked at the comms officer. 

“Send what we’re seeing! Send the black box!” 

The comms officer began typing along his console. Sweat along his face as a large volley of turbolasers began torching them. He coughed as he looked at the captain. 

“It’s sent sir! It’s-“ 

**BOOM**

Meanwhile on the other side of the Galaxy. The sounds of a baby crying woke up a woman. She yawned as she looked to her husband in bed. She sighed. Before standing up and walked over to the door. Sighing as she stood up. Walking over to the baby’s room. Before she looked at the person sitting next to the baby. Dressed in a white cloak. Smiling at her. Ahsoka looked at Leia with a smile. 

“Hello there. Leia.”


	22. Break

Be back next week with a new update 


End file.
